Feelings Expressed by a Kiss
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: What if something more intimate happened when "Mocking Bird" decided to visit Shiro's room. Based from Chapter 43.


_**This story was adapted from Chapter 43...-^v^-  
**_

_**Made to appease my entertainment.  
**_

_**I hope someone reads it.  
**_

* * *

_**Feelings Expressed by a Kiss**_

The room was dark, no light coursed in, and the smell of dismay reeked throughout the walls. The monotonous sounds of beeping and typing echoed from the empty room that only held a massive obscure machine.

A young man was seated near the said object, an irritated look plastered all over his face as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead to his abridged neck. Behind the glasses that he wore were darkened eyes, all from the lack of sleep.

"…Tch," The one known as Mocking Bird, was continuously grinding his teeth in annoyance while his hand tightly grasped his messy teal locks.

After a few seconds subsided, he stood up and clobbered up the machinery in front of him. And it was for sure that he had enough of it.

"Why can't I figure out this system?!" Toto Sakigami yelled out, angrily bawling his fists into a ball-like form. "I already tried all the different kinds of Branch of Sin!" He stomped his foot onto the broken machine like a little child.

"This was her fault," Toto cursed at a certain woman before directing himself outside the dark room.

He was abraded and exasperated but, decided to cool his head for a while. Train of thoughts began forming in his mind and for no utter reason he stopped along from "her" room.

Her own very room that he prepared for her.

Shiro's room…

The said person was now on his mind. He wondered what happened to her after she went out to 'surprise' the intruders that he knew who would definitely come. There was still some unfinished business left and it had to be done.

Though, one thing caught his eye, it was a piece of fabric that laid cluttered on the ground, no, it was clothing and there was no doubt that Shiro owned it. The use to be clothes were now tattered into pieces. Curiosity got the best of him so he quietly walked inside the slightly opened door.

"Your clothes are tattered…?" Toto asked with a questioning look displayed on his features. He maintained his stance and walked up ahead to the etiquette bed that held curtained designs around and took a glance at the young woman who rested upon it.

"Did something happen?" His golden sapphire eyes held a meaningful stare at ruby red ones. Shiro lifted herself up to look at the Deadman who stood before her.

"The woodpecker pecked on it." She mumbled quietly. Shiro was bare naked but, he didn't mind, she was only like this around him and him only.

"Oh? Ganta-kun?" The Love Labyrinth user seated his self on the comfortable bed, with his back facing the wooden stand behind him. He raised his hand and took off his black rimmed glasses then placed them aside.

"…Last time, he injured you pretty badly, right?" He knitted his brows together as a small flash back replayed through his mind. "Are you…okay?" He raised a brow, Toto didn't even notice that his garment was open when Shiro shifted quickly and placed her head on his bare chest.

"I am, because you're here…" She trailed off, savoring the warm feeling from the same body that had always protected her.

"Ah…" His eyes gently watched Shiro, as she began to close them. Toto began to examine her white porcelain skin, and it was almost as white as her hair.

An urge was being captivated inside him, he wanted to touch her, to relish and feel every part of her fragile looking body.

Lust had won, he couldn't stop it so he let it be. Toto placed his warm hand on her leg, slowly sliding it up to her stomach. His long finger traced the whole of the scar that covered her body.

"Shiro-chan~" Toto whispered her name into her ear, chill air blowing in tickling the insides of it. A pleasurable sensation wrapped around her soul.

She wanted more of his touches…

She wanted him…

His hand began to move again but, in a different pace. He slid his finger to the nape of her neck down to her back. In one slick move, he brought her body to the center of the bed. She was below him and he was on top of her. Toto trapped her to keep her from escaping, if she did.

"Shiro-chan." The said person felt both of her cheeks being painted by a red rose from her previously stoic face. Toto noticed this and tugged the bottom of his lips upward in triumph.

He had her wrapped around his finger.

Toto lowered his body while his face closed upon Shiro's. A few seconds had passed before the gap between their mouths had closed. Tingling sensations were shared between the kiss and an unknown feeling sought to spread around.

But sadly, he knew he had to let go. As he did, he noticed both of their faces were fully flushed and tinted, as if a fever had invited them.

He cupped her cheek while her hands encircled onto his neck, bringing him more lower with much steady force. Another harmonious kiss replayed onto their inviting lips, this time it was much more intimate.

The teal haired young man bit her lip, with his eyes still closed. Shiro comprehended by slowly opening her plump lips, as his tongue danced around hers, each breath she took became heavy and dull until both of them couldn't go on no more.

Toto laid beside her with a small contented smile showing on his lips. He wrapped a protective arm around her and gently held her head.

'_I guess…I'll solve my problems later,'_ He thought inside his mind.

Shiro was his and he was hers, he would even behead the person that would steal her and get in his way. He hugged her more tighter before letting his conscious mind falling into a deserved slumber.

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

Ah...

Finally done!

My eyes are getting blurry, crap.

By the way, this came from Chapter 43. And yes, I know that it was Rinichirō Hagire who's inside of Toto's body but-don't think of that...neh?

It would be weird if you did...

Let's just pretend that it's the real Mocking Bird ;)

Oh, and please review~

Any form of feed back is appreciated~

Adieu~


End file.
